


Airwaves

by FandomStar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Radio, First Dates, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Trans Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Bruce Banner is completely infatuated with Thor Odinson, a local New York radio presenter.





	Airwaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> I was going to post this in three weeks time, but an announcement by one of my own favourite radio presenters changed that.  
> Yesterday, at 8:10 am, Chris Evans announced that he would be leaving the BBC Radio 2 Breakfast Show. I have been listening to his show every morning for the past five or six years. I'm very sad that he's leaving, but he is happy with his decision, which is good.  
> So, I would like to dedicate this to him and my other favourite BBC Radio 2 presenters, Steve Wright, Ken Bruce, Zoe Ball and Liza Tarbuck, however unlikely it is that any of them will read this.  
> I hope everyone enjoys. This is based on an amazing song called Pilot Of The Airwaves by Charlie Dore.  
> (I've also been meaning to dedicate a ThorBruce fic to Esperata for a while, so I decided to also dedicate this to her. If it weren't for her, I never would have even considered putting Thor andBruce together seriously.)

As was usual between 11am and 1pm, Bruce Banner was sat in his apartment with the radio on. The most he did during those two hours was make himself a small lunch during the twelve o'clock new. Occasionally he'd sit with a book in his lap. He could do something more productive with those hours, he  _should_. But the same thing stops Bruce every time...

* * *

" _And that was one of my personal favourites by The Foundations, Build Me Up Buttercup,_ " Thor Odinson's baritone informed Bruce through the radio station. " _Now, I have a feeling there are some shoutouts I need to do._ "

Bruce sighed and sank further into his sofa. He loved Thor's show. He'd been listening since his first day in New York. But he loved the man himself even more. Maybe too much, considering that a) he had no idea what Thor looked like (which didn't matter, but even so...) and b) he probably wouldn't have a chance anyway. As Thor read out the texts and emails people had sent to him, Bruce picked his phone up off the coffee table. He'd wanted to do this for a long time, had even memorized the phone number. So he started typing.

It was an hour later when Thor read Bruce's text.

" _We have a text from Bruce, now this seems like a special one,_ " Thor warmly said, before carrying on to read the text. " _'Hi Thor. I've been listening to your show every day since arriving in NYC five years ago, but I've never sent anything in. I love you and your show, and was wondering if you'd play something by Coldplay.'_ "

Bruce felt his entire face turn red, and couldn't have been more glad that he was alone, but for the radio.

" _Well, Bruce, as you're quite possibly the most loyal listener I have, I shall grant your wish,_ " Thor continued. " _I'm going to play 'Fix You', a song that's gotten me through a lot._ "

And that song choice made Bruce wonder whether he  _knew_. Whether Thor knew the same lonely time he did.

Over the next two weeks, Bruce grew more confident, and sent in some more generic texts. After reading each of them out, Thor would always play a Coldplay record;

"Reminds him of an idol" - The Scientist

"One of the most haunting stories ever told" - Viva La Vida

"Brings back family memories" - Sky Full Of Stars

"A place he wishes he could be" - Paradise

* * *

After sending in his sixth text, something unexpected happened to Bruce - he got a text back. From Thor!

**Hi Bruce! I'm not entirely sure if this is appropriate or even allowed, but I'd like to get to know you better. Besides, it doesn't seem fair that you've known me for 5 years and I haven't even known you for 5 weeks! ;)**

Bruce was shocked. Why would  _Thor Odinson_ want to get to know  _him_? It took Bruce a while to form a coherent response.

I completely agree. What do you want to know?

* * *

 

It all started so innocently. A few questions here and there, an occasional enquiry after the other's day. But all of that eventually escalated to Thor and Bruce opening up to each other. Thor told Bruce that he was trans, and shared some of the things he'd experienced as a transgender man - the good and the bad. Hesitantly, Bruce vaguely recounted stories from his childhood. A few of the nasty memories got in as well. But Thor never judged him. And he never judged Thor. They supported and reassured each other. Even if one was a celebrity and the other was a minor scientist. On occasion they flirted,but not very often, and it was never anything serious. That's why what happened after two months of texting surprised Bruce so much.

* * *

**Would you like to meet up?**

Sure. That sounds like a good idea.

**What time do you get out of work?**

Depends. My lectures end at different times. What day?

**Thursday?**

6 o'clock.

**I know a pizza place called Mamma Mia.**

I know that place. Is 6:30 okay with you?

**Yes, I think so. :)**

Looking forward to it!

* * *

In truth, Bruce was terrified. As he sat in a booth, sipping at a mug of coffee, his eyes darted around the restaurant. He knew there was no use to it - he wouldn't be able to see Thor - but he was so nervous and had to do  _something_. The bell on the door rang as someone came in. Bruce didn't look up, not getting his hopes up. He heard footsteps approach him, followed by a quiet gasp.

"Doctor Banner?" a deep, familiar voice timidly asked.

 _That voice... It can't be..._ Bruce thought, before looking up. A big, shy-looking man was standing next to the table. The shyness looked foreign on him.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, and I can't stay long anyway because I'm meeting someone," the man, whom Bruce was now certain was Thor, continued. "But I saw you and I had to tell you how much I admire you and your work."

Bruce stared silently at the brown-haired man.

"Thank you. Um," Bruce replied, nervously. "But I think I'm actually the person you're here to meet, Thor Odinson."

Thor stared at him with widening bright blue eyes. Apprehensively, Bruce smiled.

"So, are you going to sit down, or...?" he asked, leaving the question open so he was open for any outcome.

"Oh! Yes, yes!" Thor exclaimed, flustered, taking the seat opposite, before smiling brightly, but a little anxiously. "Hello, Bruce."

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Thor had asked Bruce to come onto his show, if only for ten minutes. Reluctantly, Bruce had agreed to do half an hour, but under two conditions; one was that he chose the music for that half hour, and two was that Thor would introduce him as Bruce, his boyfriend, without his last name so that he couldn't be connected with the university or his work. Despite the last condition making what he wanted to do a little tricky, Thor agreed.

So that was how, after The Scientist finished playing, Bruce found himself sitting opposite Thor in his radio studio wearing headphones.

"Good morning New York City!" Thor happily said into his microphone. "Today I have a very special person on air with me. I'd like to introduce my boyfriend, Bruce!"

He pressed the claps and cheers sound effect knob, making Bruce blush.

"Hi, New York." he nervously greeted.

Thor gave him a big, proud grin and a thumbs up.

"Be nice to him," he sternly told his listeners. "Because he's in charge of the music while he's here."

"And you don't want to make me angry." Bruce automatically replied, deadpan.

"He's joking," Thor assured the microphone, before stage whispering to Bruce, "You're joking, right?"

Bruce's only response was to hit play on 'Build Me Up Buttercup'. Thor grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"That was a great introduction!" Thor told Bruce, spinning a little to look his boyfriend more directly in the eye.

"You think so?" Bruce asked, shyly looking up at Thor over his glasses.

Fondly, Thor chuckled.

"I've been involved in radio broadcasting for eleven years. You can believe me when I tell you that that was an amazing introduction," Thor assured his boyfriend, leaning his elbows on the desk in front of him, before smiling affectionately. "We work well together."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Fifteen minutes into the show, halfway through Bruce's time slot, Thor gazed over the tops of the screens at Bruce. Bruce's eyes were flicking between the monitor in front of him and a small notebook open on the table. Carefully, Thor took his headset off and moved to sit next to his boyfriend. A little surprised, Bruce looked up, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hi." Thor said, a sweet smile on his face.

He went about quickly setting up a new headset.

"What's this about?" Bruce asked, sitting up straighter.

"You'll see," Thor told him, before seeing panic in his eyes and softly reassuring him with, "Don't worry. I've thought about it a lot."

Although cryptic, Thor's words did reassure Bruce.

* * *

When they were back on the air, Bruce and Thor read some texts and emails and chatted for a few minutes.

"There's actually something I want to do before the next song," Thor told his audience (and Bruce). "As we told you all earlier, Bruce and I have been together for a year. But it's been exactly a year, so I wanted to do something special for it. Which is why I got Bruce to join me today, even though he's shy and didn't want to come on. But I thought it would be special, and here he is having a great time, like I knew he would! What he doesn't know, however, is that I've also been planning to propose." Thor took a second to face the wide-eyed and slack-jawed Bruce. "Bruce, I don't have to ask now, and you don't have to answer now. I just wanted you to know."

Bruce drew in a breath, before speaking.

"Ask me." he said levelly, looking directly at Thor - there was no indication of what his answer might be.

Nervously, Thor swallowed.

"Bruce, will you marry me?" he asked.

He was answered only by Bruce's lips passionately attaching to his. Quickly, Thor pressed play on Bruce's next song, before enthusiastically responding to Bruce.

* * *

_Pilot of the airwaves,_

_Here is my request._

_You don't have to play it, but I hope you'll do your best._

_I've been listening to your show on the radio,_

_And you seem like a friend to me._

* * *

("He said yes!")

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to have been having a thing for proposals at the time of writing this and my PeterNed fic!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
